dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Watchman
Details *'Title:' 야경꾼 일지 / Yakyungkkoon Ilji *'Also known as:' Night Watchman's Journal / Records of a Night Watchman / Diary of a Night Watchman *'Genre:' Period, romance, fantasy, action *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Aug-04 to 2014-Oct-21 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Night Watchman OST Synopsis A fantasy romance drama set during the Joseon dynasty. This drama is about Lee Rin (Jung Il Woo), a prince who lives a lonely life outside the palace since childhood, even though he is born in the direct line of descent. Lee Rin has wealth and good looks but lives as a rebel to overcome internal struggles. Due to the fact that he can see ghosts, Lee Rin hides his secret and pain from childhood with a smiling face and playful behavior. After meeting Do Ha (Go Sung Hee), Lee Rin will be joining the team of night watchmen and becomes a true prince after seeing the lives of the citizens as he helps get rid of the ghosts. Young watchmen of the Joseon Dynasty fight demons in this "Ghostbusters"-like story. Set in the backdrop of the royal palace, the good guys vanquish demons while the bad guys use them for their purposes. The palace is rife with sinister plans to seize power and usurp the king. Through this story of young people who hunt demons, the tribulations and joys of life are shown in all their glory.--''MBC Global Media'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jung Il Woo as Lee Rin **Kim Hwi Soo (김휘수) as child Lee Rin *Go Sung Hee as Do Ha **Lee Chae Mi as child Do Ha *Jung Yoon Ho as Kang Moo Suk *Seo Ye Ji as Park Soo Ryun **Kang Joo Eun (강주은) as child Soo Ryun ;Extended Cast *Kim Heung Soo as Prince Ki San **Lee Tae Woo as child Prince Ki San *Choi Won Young as King Hae Jong *Seo Yi Sook as Queen Dowager Chung Soo *Song Yi Woo as Queen Min *Go Chang Suk as Ddoong Jung Seung *Lee Se Chang as Eunuch Song *Lee Jae Yong as Park Soo Jong *Kim Sung Oh as Sa Dam *Yoo Da In as Yun Ha *Yoon Tae Young as Jo Sang Hun *Kang Ji Woo as Rang Yi *Moon Bo Ryung as Mo Yun Wol *Hwang Suk Jung as Dang Gol Uh-mi *Ah Young as Hong Cho Hee *Shim Eun Jin as Ok Mae *Ahn Jung Hoon as Mr. Chun *Jo Dal Hwan as Maeng Sa Gong *Kim Kyul (김결) as ghost of a bachelor *Kim So Yun as Kang In Hwa *Alice as Mae Hyang *Lee Joon Suk (이준석) as Uk Kwi *Seung Hee (승희) as Young Geun *Jun Hye Young (전혜영) as Sa Wol *Jung Woo Shik (정우식) as Ho Jo *Lee Ha Yool as Dae Ho *Kim Ye Joon *Baek Kyung Min *Kim Min Seo (ep 1) *Lee Gun Ha Production Credits *'Production Company:' Raemong Raein *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chang Sub *'Director:' Lee Joo Hwan, Yoon Ji Hoon (윤지훈) *'Assistant Director:' Park Seung Woo, Song Young Kwon (송영권) *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Dong Yoon, Bang Ji Young (방지영), Kim Sun Hee (김선희) Episode Ratings See The Night Watchman/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Special Production, Actor (Jung Il Woo) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (Go Sung Hee) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Period Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Action